1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cartridge.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are soldered to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be part of a system such as a computer. Each integrated circuit generates heat which must be removed from the package. Some electrical assemblies incorporate a thermal element that is coupled to the integrated circuit package and which provides a thermal path for the heat generated by the integrated circuit.
The integrated circuit may be a relatively high speed device such as a microprocessor. The high switching speeds of a microprocessor may create a relatively strong electromagnetic field that flows from the package. The electromagnetic field may become coupled to other devices within the electrical system. The electromagnetic coupling may create an unwanted interference in the other electrical circuits and degrade the operation of the system.
The thermal element that is coupled to the integrated Circuit package is typically constructed from a material such as copper or aluminum that is both thermally and electrically conductive. Unfortunately, an electrically conductive thermal element may function as an antenna for the electromagnetic field generated by the integrated circuit. It would be desirable to ground the thermal element to reduce the amount of electromagnetic interference within the system.